Shopping for products and services is very often a solitary activity, with little or no real-time interaction with other individuals with whom one has a personal relationship, such as friends, family, and colleagues. The popularity of traditional shopping at “brick-and-mortar” shopping malls is rapidly being replaced by other means of purchasing products and services, including the use of the Internet. Information about products and services, and personal experiences and opinions of others may be submitted to online websites, and may be reviewed by shoppers looking to make a purchase. The identity and reliability of those submitting such information are more often than not, unknown to those reading the information.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.